Electrolytic cells that generate a plasma field in a liquid electrolyte are known. Such electrolytic cells are useful in different ways. First, they enable the study of the plasma field itself. Secondly, the electrolyte can be heated by the plasma field. The heated electrolyte can be circulated in a closed-loop or open-loop system as a heat source for space heating, industrial processes, or heat transfer.
A conventional electrolytic cell includes an aqueous electrolyte, such as a mixture of baking soda (sodium bicarbonate, NaHCO3) and water held in a tank. Electrodes consisting of a bare metal anode and a bare metal cathode are partially immersed in the electrolyte and connected to the terminals of a suitable power supply.
When the power supply is energized, a plasma field is generated adjacent the cathode (referred to herein as the “plasma electrode”). The plasma field is visible to the naked eye and can be described as an intense white glow, whose appearance is similar to the intense light given off by the mantle of a gas-fired camping lantern (the color of the glow can be affected by the chemical composition of the electrolyte). The term “plasma field” refers to this bright plasma field in the electrolyte.
The plasma field may be extinguished if the partially immersed plasma electrode is immersed too deeply into the electrolyte. It is theorized that as the surface area of the plasma electrode wetted by the electrolyte increases, the power density (the power transferred per unit area between the electrode surface to the electrolyte generating the plasma field) decreases. If the power density falls below a critical threshold, the plasma field is extinguished.
To maintain power density, the plasma electrode of a conventional electrolytic cell is partially immersed in the electrolyte and does not extend substantially beyond the electrolyte's upper surface.
As a result, the generated plasma field is also near the surface. This reduces the ability of the plasma field to efficiently heat deeper electrolyte. And because the plasma field is below the plasma electrode, heat from the plasma field and heated electrolyte impinge against the electrode, deteriorating or eroding the electrode. The plasma field cannot be maintained for an extended period and the plasma electrode requires frequent replacement, typically after only five or ten minutes of use.
Furthermore, it is difficult to control the output of the plasma field in a conventional electrolytic cell. If the energy output of the power supply is reduced, the plasma field may be extinguished. It is theorized that a minimum power density from the plasma electrode to the electrolyte is required to support the plasma field. If the power density falls below the threshold, the plasma field is extinguished.
Thus there is a need for an improved electrolytic cell to generate a plasma field in an electrolyte. The improved electrolytic cell should enable higher wattage loads without the subsequent anode erosion. The output of the plasma field should be controllable without reducing the power density between the plasma electrode and the electrolyte that could extinguish the plasma field. The plasma electrode should have a sufficiently long operating life before replacement is needed so as to enable the electrolytic cell to be a practical source of heated electrolyte for heating, industrial processes, and the like.